


Automatic

by cupofespresso



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofespresso/pseuds/cupofespresso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But this was Danny. Danny Castellano. Sweet, a little bit jealous and sometimes-overprotective Danny. This course felt necessary: rough and real and just... right. Maybe it was a mutual trust, knowing that he would walk to the ends of the Earth to protect her that made her feel comfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Automatic

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this happened, y'all. It just kind of did.

“Danny,  _fuck_.”

The syllables rolled off of her lips sharply like staccato notes. The words were almost inaudible over her loud breaths that had momentarily become hard and violent: fast, desperate, contracting breaths.

The situation was almost embarrassing at this point. Correction: It was definitely embarrassing at this point. She was still fully covered down to the point of her spiked Jimmy Choo’s, but here she was, coming apart at the seams like an eighteen-year-old girl who had never been touched before. Except she had somewhat of an excuse: she had never been touched like _this_ before.

“If you don’t take my jeans off this second, I might actually die,” Mindy attempted to joke while simultaneously gritting through her teeth. 

Danny wasn’t halfway concerned about her near and potentially fatal death. He had her pinned against a wall, shaking under his rapid movements. His hips were grinding against her, slow and then fast, smashing her hard into the drywall that was helping to keep her from falling over.

“How’s this, Min? Feeling good underneath all of that denim?” he teased between their clothed bodies.

Was he fucking kidding?

His adorable little accent alone was enough to send shivers down her spine, but this was almost too much.

“Danny, I can’t…” And then she was throwing moans left and right as his hands found her ass once again. His fingers were light and then hard, stroking, grabbing fistfuls of dark material. Part of her had always internally doubted how much of an ass man Danny could possibly be, but he was proving her wrong as the seconds ticked on.

This was really happening.

His lips were on her neck then; he was tonguing and sucking on her, and she usually wasn’t into this kind of thing. Being pressed up against a wall, no time to think or to process or to take a fucking breath. Mindy was never _dominated_. If anything, in her mind, she was the dominator: the boss who took charge and was outspoken about what she wanted and when she wanted it.

But this was Danny. Danny Castellano. Sweet, a little bit jealous and sometimes-overprotective Danny. This course felt necessary: rough and real and just... right. Maybe it was a mutual trust, knowing that he would walk to the ends of the Earth to protect her that made her feel comfortable.

When he nipped a little bit of teeth against her skin she didn’t pull away, but tilted her head to allow him better access. Her plans were tossed out the window and she began to melt into his wants and needs, and _oh god_ that was exciting but it also scared the living shit out of her.

“Let’s get rid of these, babe,” Danny smiled, gesturing below. His eyes were darker than dark, but his features were still soft and gentle and Mindy decided to let go. She mounted her hands on the wall behind her for support while Danny began to slip a finger underneath the beltline of her jeans, testing and teasing her.

Mindy’s skin was soft and smooth and incredible against his hands.

She inhaled the audible gasp she had been pushing down as his finger dipped lower, strangled between layers of material. He let out a small “fuck it” and removed it before ripping the button open, sliding the zipper down to find red lace poking through. 

He threw out an “oh god, _Mindy_ ” before his hands raked down her ass, tugging her jeans down to reveal a tiny thong that covered very little and left nothing to the imagination.

She was blushing, feeling exposed and vulnerable and she kind of wanted to run away and hide in a coatroom or a closet. Her mind flashed back to a time Danny spat words about her weight at her for revenge, and then to a time he sweetly stated, _“You're a woman and that's good; look like a woman.”_

Danny took control, removing her legs entirely before flipping her against the wall, taking a step back to appreciate her.

“Danny!” Mindy stammered, embarrassed. 

She tried to cover herself but then he took a step closer and his hands were on her again, circling the caramel skin that was now completely bare. She was nervous and a little bit terrified at their small means of separation; a thin red piece of material was the only thing that stood between them. She was so fucking wet and she was afraid to see his reaction after he realized how much of an effect he had on her, her panties were dripping and her jeans had only come off a minute ago. _Get it together, Mindy._

“You’re so beautiful, Min,” he assured her, and how did he have that perfect way of being so aggressive and sentimental at the same time?

She wanted to tease him back, to make him exhale just a little bit harder. Because this wasn’t _fair_ , the way he touched her and how she suddenly became a bumbling bimbo, unable to form a sentence or even just a word that wasn’t shrieked or strained. It was completely ridiculous because she was generally a smart person and she was a doctor and she was accomplished, okay? She brought _life_ into this world and doesn’t that make you more valuable than the average person?

He kissed her sweetly, intently, and inhaled the moan she squeaked out as he slipped his finger beneath the material and along her folds; dragging one and then two fingers, and yeah, she was even wetter than she had originally thought. She pressed her eyelids together, focusing, feeling his reaction behind her.

“ _God_ , you’re so wet, Mindy. Are you always this wet when I’m around?” Danny teased, and this humor wasn’t funny, she decided.

She kept her mouth shut and simultaneously decided that she liked him talking to her, encouraging her. She hadn’t imagined Danny would be a _talker;_ he was reserved and stoic ninety-nine percent of his life. If she was being honest, the last few months had consisted of her imagining Danny in a variety of positions and he was currently crushing them all.

He began to lift her shirt with his left hand; his right hand was still otherwise preoccupied and started to circle the bead of her clit. She was trying with everything she had inside of her to keep this from becoming a bad-porno, knowing if he kept this up she’d be shattering around his hand in a matter of seconds. And come on, Mindy Lahiri was so much more than a bad-porno.

But then his hand found her bra and he was inside of it, grabbing fistfuls and tweaking her nipples and she was whining.

“Danny, _I’m_ _–_ ,” and she was almost hyperventilating, feeling tears on the brink of her eyes that she quickly pushed away.

He moved his mouth to a nipple slowly, sucking lightly and then a little bit harder. And there were the teeth again. Suddenly her shirt was over her head, her bra pulled down to her waist. His left hand worked its way back down towards her thong, ripping it off and then joining its counterpart. Instead of switching hands he applied direct pressure from both sides, alternating until his finger was inside of her.

“You’re so tight,” he hissed and she was really, really tight. His fingers were big and she could feel herself being stretched as he inserted another finger, moving them in and out in succession. He set the pace high because this obviously wasn’t a time to fuck around.

Her head was spinning and she didn’t realize the loss of contact to her breasts until his tongue was flicking her clit, and _damn_ did he have a mouth on him. His mouth moved faster and faster in union with his fingers until she was having trouble holding on. He recognized this and encouraged her with a “let it go, Min; I want to _see_ you come” and there weren’t any more questions. She exploded, her hips bucking against his face. Her muscles contracted around his two fingers, and she yelled out a “fuck – Danny – _fuck_ ,” before she tilted her head back against the wall, exhausted.

“You’re so hot,” Danny groaned. And she was hot, she thought. She felt like her skin was on fire, coming alive to his actions and his words.


End file.
